


My Home

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Mystrade Prompt Challenge, Mystrade is our Division FB Prompts, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: When Mycroft nearly dies Greg learns exactly where the Iceman's heart lives.





	My Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts | Home

Gregory remembered he was at a conference in Edinburgh. In fact he was at the podium speaking when several people in the audience gasped. It was eerie as suddenly the eyes on him went from interest to shock. He pulled out his phone and saw the news.

Gregory nodded and walked from the podium without another word spoken. Once he cleared the back stage he had run to a room with a television and watched in horror as the Whitechapel building exploded. He watched as the building where the man he loved worked exploded and then crumbled. His mobile had started vibrating madly as calls came in, but he ignored them as he left the hotel.

He was in a taxi when his mobile pinged. Not his regular mobile. The emergency only mobile. The Schrodinger phone he called it. Until he looked at it, contact was both wanted and dreaded.

He nearly cried with relief as realized it was a text. Had it been other news it would have been a call.

He’s alive. London. He wants to see his home. Now. - SH

Nothing else was said. He had known better than to call for more information. None would have been forthcoming. With an anxious heart, he boarded the private plane home.

Sherlock had heard him coming down the hospital corridor and quickly got himself and John out of the way. A nurse was not as lucky, being nearly knocked to the floor in his haste to reach the only thing of importance to him.

Mycroft Holmes was dirty, his usually tidy hair a mess. The bandage across his forehead bloody. His impeccable suit torn. But then those familiar ice blue eyes looked up and widened in joy at the sight of him and Mycroft Holmes was the most beautiful thing Gregory had ever seen in his life as he launched himself at the man.

“I’m here, I’m home, love.” Gregory clutched Mycroft in his arms tightly.

Mycroft had clutched him just at tightly “And now that you’re finally here, so am I.”

Greg thought it an odd statement coming from Mycroft at the time, but in his joy of the man simply being alive he put it out of his head.

Three months later he was chest deep in paper work at NSY. His head was down as he filled out and signed documents. He had not noticed anyone had come into the office until a piece of paper eased its way into his line of vision.

_I thought it was_

_Brick and mortar_

_Walls and windows_

_Rooms and furnishings_

_That is a falsehood_

_It is your stance beside me_

_Vertical and horizontal_

_Your shouts and whispers_

_Frowns and winks_

_Your heart and soul_

_Where you are_

_There is my home_

It was written in a familiar beautiful elegant cursive. Equally elegant fingers were at the top of the note sliding it towards him. He visually followed the fingers up the arm to the face picking him up early for their dinner date. Mycroft’s words from the hospital came back to Gregory and he understood.

He was going to do it later, but the timing seemed perfect so he reached inside his pocket and pulled out the jeweler’s box. He opened it, placed it on the note, turned it so that the box and words faced the Iceman and slid it back to a stunned Mycroft.

“And you are my home.” Gregory came around to Mycroft’s side of the desk. He took the band from the box and held it out. “Here’s me knocking. Will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Mycroft slipped his finger in the band and kissed Greg. “Welcome home.”


End file.
